scratchpadvideofandomcom-20200213-history
The Incredibles/Thomas
The Incredibles/Thomas are parody with Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends sounds and The Incredibles clips. Cast Version 1 (by SuperMalechi) *Dash Parr as Thomas *Principal John Walker as Edward *Bob Parr as Henry *Lucius Best as Gordon *Chef Louis (from The Little Mermaid) as James *Jack-Jack Parr as Percy *Bernie Kropp as Toby *Sebastian (from The Little Mermaid) as Duck *Frank & Ollie as Donald & Douglas *Dodo (from Alice In Wonderland) as Oliver *Buddy Pine as Diesel *Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum (from Alice In Wonderland) as Bill & Ben *Prince Eric (from The Little Mermaid) as BoCo *Mirage as Daisy *Edna Mode as Mavis *Br'er Rabbit (from Song of the South) as Stepney *Helen Parr as Emily *Flounder (from The Little Mermaid) as Bertie *Maurice (from Beauty & The Beast) as Salty *Cogsworth (from Beauty & The Beast) as Harvey *Flotsam & Jetsam (from The Little Mermaid) as Arry & Bert *Chip (from Beauty & The Beast) as Fergus *Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) as Skarloey *Eric (from The Little Engine That Could) as Rheneas *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Sir Handel *Rollo (from The Little Engine That Could) as Peter Sam *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Rusty *Fransworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Duncan *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Duke *Br'er Frog (from Song of the South) as Freddie *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mighty *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mac *Lumiere (from Beauty & The Beast) as Arthur *Kari McKeen as Lady *Br'er Fox (from Song of the South) as Diesel 10 *Zebedee & Zak (from TUGS) as Splatter & Dodge *Friend Owl (from Bambi) as Sir Topham Hatt *Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as Terence *Grimsby (from The Little Mermaid) as Trevor *Mr. Toad (from Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Toad *Gaston (from Beauty & The Beast) as Bulgy *Ursula (from The Little Mermaid) as Elizabeth *LeFou (from Beauty & The Beast) as George *King Triton (from The Little Mermaid) as Murdoch *Gilbert Huph as Spencer *Forte (from Beauty & The Beast 2) as Cranky *Ronno (from Bambi) as Scruffey *Scuttle (from The Little Mermaid) as Harold *Violet Parr as Rosie *Br'er Bear (from Song of the South) as Smudger *Fife (from Beauty & The Beast 2) as Stanley *Ariel (from The Little Mermaid) as Molly Version 2 (by paulharv100000000) *Bob Parr as Thomas *Mushu (from Mulan) as Edward *Rick Dicker as Henry *Frozone as Gordon *Mr. Huph as James *Dash as Percy *Slim (from A Bug's Life) as Toby *Roddy (from Flushed Away) as Duck *Frank and Ollie as Donald and Douglas *Peter Pan (from Peter Pan) as Oliver *Syndrome as Diesel *Lightning McQueen and Mater (from Cars) as Bill and Ben *John Sliver (from Treasure Planet) as BoCo *Mirage as Daisy *Violet as Mavis *Olie (from Rolie Polie Olie) as Stepney *Helen Parr as Emily *Puffa (from TUGS) as Bertie *Geppetto (from Pinocchio) as Salty *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Terence *Lucky Jack (from Home on the Range) as Trevor *Alice (from Alice in Wonderland) as Elizabeth *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Jack *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Alfie *and more